Seth Malvice
Name: Seth Malvice Gender: Male Age: 14 Grade: Ninth School: P.J Gilroy Academy Homeroom: Mr. Hallam's Hoomeroom 232. Hobbies and Interests: None Appearance: Despite being extraordinarily isolated, Seth stands out remarkably. He's tall for a Ninth grade student, though not exceedingly so. He's slightly built, but not remarkably so. His hair is short, brown and curly, and his face is thoroughly average looking. Not blemished or ugly, but not remarkable either. As far as looks go, Seth is so ordinary, it's a wonder he's even remembered. His eyes are all he has physically that stand out at all. A dark shade of either blue or grey, without texture or distinguishing marks, show nothing. Literally nothing - Seth's eyes create a effect similar to a bottomless pit. Biography: Though not as wealthy as most parents who send their children to P.J Gilroy, the Malvice family is still very well-to-do, and so Seth was blessed wtih many privaleges that can be paid for. Through gradeschool, Seth was quiet but funny, and generally well-liked, and his grades were nothing short of spectacular. When it was time for middle-school, Seth earned many friends and msot found it difficult to dislike him, and he never bullied or even purposely aggravated anyone. Though his grades were spectacular he rarely studied and so often looked at his other, high-level classmates as a bit stuffy and boring, though he never held it against them. Seth's parents were given their first real shock when, on his way home from a party, he was mugged - unsuccessfully, as a Police patrol car drove by not thirty seconds into the confrontation, finding two men keeping Seth at knifepoint. The two perpatrators were caught and Seth was taken in to give testimony, where he phoned his parents, telling them the story. Coming home that night, he found his parents more distressed than he was. Unfortunately, for the first time alarmed about Seth's safety, his parents began to coddle him, which Seth found incredibly annoying, but bearable as he move don with his life. In his last few months of middle-school, though, he seemed to lose the drive to talk to his friends, or to even have fun. While once him and his peer group were exploring the fun to be had drinking and breaking rules out of spite, Seth rapidly lost interest ina nything he was doing, and anything he was working toward.He barely maintained his grades with his lack of effort and after alienating everyone who was close to him, Seth graduated middle-school and moved on to P.J Gilroy, leaving behind any he was familiar with - what there was of Seth's remaining friends lacked either the grades, the funds, or both to attend the Academy. The academy has changed him very little, and his grade average has been steadily dropping. Seth found himself growing more and more apathetic, but did not notice his emotions slipping as well. He's only barely aware of what he is feeling, and it never affects what he is thinking. With no friends and increasingly concerned parents, and lacking the drive to really form or achieve any sort of goals, Seth seems to have lost touch with his life, and with no discernable explanation as to why, it doesn't seem likely he'll ever find a reason to start really living again. Advantages: Seth is unfeeling, unremorseful and uncaring, and so the lives of the others on the island with him mean very little to him. Disadvantages: For Seth, there is no drive to win or desire to survive. While his instincts, which seem to be all that guide him, tell him to survive in dire circumstance, Seth will not play to win or fight at all if he's not forced to. Number: Male Student No. 66 --- Designated Weapon: Darts (No Dartboard) Conclusions: B66 is definitely going to have to get creative with his designated weapon to stand a chance in this competition. Considering that he has no empathy for others, however, I don't think it'd be beyond him to gouge someone's eyes out with the darts. The only thing standing between him and winning is his lack of motivation for his own survival. The above biography is as written by Jotun. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: Killed by: '''Mariavel Varella '''Collected Weapons: Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Seth's designated weapon was darts. Coincidentally, Jenna Cassidy was issued a dartboard. The two contestants met during both of their introductory threads on the island. Coincidence? Perhaps. Threads The various threads that contained Seth. In order from first to finish. Pre-Game: *Class. Eat. Study. Version II: *Bullseye *When the Silence Remains... *A Scientist at Heart *Don't Wait Up for Me *Revenge is a Dish Better Served Cold Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Seth Malvice. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students